The Newmans: Truth or Dare
by GrojbandandSoniclover
Summary: Hello! The Newmans made a little Truth or Dare Fanfic, so you can ask away anything to Gossiping out the Truths or make up some Soggy Dares.
1. Chapter 1

Carrie: Hello, everyone! This is Carrie here, along with my rad band The Newmans! I'll be hosting our Truth or Dare's Fanfic!

Kim: Hey, guys! Please do ask some Truths or maybe some Soggy Dares in the reviews!

Konnie: Yeah, remember, more reviews means more of this little T&D with us!

Lenny: …

Carrie: Lenny?

Lenny: …

Carrie: okay, any who, please ask away some truths or dares!

Konnie: LENNY! TALK ALREADY!

Lenny: OUCH! Alright! Alright! I'll play along with it then. Ignoring this didn't really do much, but your screaming did much to my ear.

Carrie: yay!

Lenny: I suppose I'll wrap this up then. Remember to never be shy to ask, and remember to keep away the pervy things, if you know what I mean.

* I walk in and push Lenny.*

Lenny: Hey! What in hell was that for, Sunset?! (Yes, my name is Sunset)

Me: I'LL wrap this up. Hi guys! I've been seeing Truth And Dare fanfics for grojband, so why not the newmans? Anyway, here are the rules:

Remember to ask ANY dare or truth, just not the extremely pervy questions.

Next, if there's about 5 reviews of truths or dares, that's when the Newmans will do another segment of their little show.

And remember, they'll never miss a review!

* I run out the room before Lenny has a chance to push me*

Lenny: Dang it! You can run, but you can't hide!

Carrie: So remember the rules and ask away!

The Newmans: Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Carrie: Hello fans of the Internet!

Kim: We already have some truths, dares, and some questions!

Konnie: Lenny, please start us off.

Lenny: Fine. First one is from

Stinkfly3: Larry and Kim, can you give us a description for what your voices sound like?

Well, I just hope I don't sound like a girl.

Kim: I guess I can't really give any description, but I do hope I sound very cheer-y!

Carrie: Here's another one.

fanficlover2266: Lenny why are u soooooo cute!

Lenny: Well, I do make it work. *smiles and makes a cool face*

Kim: ooooooh, here's some truths and dares!

Jeanette Violet:

To Carrie: do you like Corey or Lenny?

To Lenny:I dare to tell Carrie about your feelings For her if you don't burn all your Carrie posters.

To Kim: OMG(you are my fav)do you like Kin?

To Konnie: I dare to have an eating Contest with Kon.

Carrie: YUCK! I will NEVER like Riffin. Maybe. What? Ok, forget what I said.

Lenny: Carrie, I love you? Yeah…

Kim: Wait, Lenny. You don't have posters of Carrie, you have posters of-

Lenny: shush!

Kim: alright. Any ways my question/truth is *looks at the question and blushes like MAD*

Uh, um, K-Kin is uh, well, uh, I would say, o-ok? Yeah. *giggles nervously*

Konnie: Oh, I will. * chuckles evilly*

Kim: ok, next one is from:

Minimonster12345

Do you guys think that Corey and laney would be absolutely, positively, perfalicious for each other?

Lenny: **I'LL TAKE THAT SHIP AND PUT IT UP**- *Kim quickly puts her hand over Lenny's mouth and hold him while he struggles*

Kim: We'll be back shortly. *pulling Lenny towards the door while he's still screaming in her hand*

Carrie: Alright, here's one from:

lpsfan100:

I Dare Kim and Konnie do the cinnamon challenge!

Konnie: I don't know what that is, but, maybe sometime later.

*Lenny and Kim walk back inside the room with Lenny murmuring angrily*

Carrie: here's the last one-

*Knock Knock*

Kim: Wonder who's that?

*She walks over to the door and opens it*

The Newmans: Grojband?!

*They walk in*

Corey: there's a storm outside and Mayor Mellow said he'll close down the streets, and this is the only house we could get to.

Carrie: Fine, you can stay Riffin. And Lamey, you're just in time for this dare. *chuckles evilly*

Lenny and Laney: what's that dare?

Carrie: From: TOAOM

Lenny, I dare you kiss laney in front of Corey and Carrie and act like you like it

*Lenny's heart: Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!*

Lenny: o-okay.

*Carrie pulls out a camera and holds in laughter while Corey's getting pissed*

(A/N: in this, Lenny likes laney and Laney feels the same.)

*Lenny and Laney lean in until their lips touch*

THIS KISS IS TAKING TOO LONG TRANSITION!

Kim: uh, guys?

* Lenny and Laney is still making out*

Konnie: STOP IT YOU TWO! YOU'RE GROSSING ME OUT!

*They pull away quickly*

Laney: That kiss was awes- *Corey glares*

Uh, I mean, that was gross, Newman.

Carrie: Ha! I got a video and pictures! Time to sell them!

Kim: Make it ten bucks!

Carrie: Well, while I go sell these pictures, thanks for reading and remember to ask more truths or dares! Now, where to sell these?

Lenny: You better not!

*Carrie runs out while laughing evilly while Lenny chases after her*

Kim: bye!


End file.
